Eclipse Total del Amor
by Akane-Aimi
Summary: Ella danzaba mientras era observada por él a escondidas. Su historia de amor empieza a tomar forma en una noche estrellada bajo la luna llena.


_**Un song-fic basado en el coro de Eclipse Total del Amor de Yuridia. Espero que valga la pena esta inspiración que tuve :D**_

El escenario era perfecto en aquel momento.

Un hermoso jardín lleno de pequeños arbustos con rosas blancas a sus alrededores, con una media colina que con tan solo mirar hacia arriba daba la vista a una luna llena y estrellas brillantes que solo aquellos ojos de perfecta perspectiva artística podían contemplar. Bajo la colina podia apreciarse un rio y unas cuantas luciérnagas iluminaban con su luz aquel jardín lleno de vida con aquellas luces nocturnas.

El viento soplaba tan suavemente, traía consigo una fresca brisa, que hacía que su largo vestido se elevara un poco de aquella hierba verde mientras Sakura miraba perdida aquella hermosa perla en lo alto de lo cielos con las estrellas que parecían estar bailando mientras brillaban. Al ver este escenario le dieron ganas de bailar alrededor de aquel lugar, ya que nadie la miraba.

Sin darse cuenta de que un joven rubio de ojos azul celeste le siguió el paso hasta aquel lugar apartado de cualquier impedimento; sin gente que los estuviera observando.

Naruto Uzumaki observaba como Sakura Haruno daba hermosas vueltas sin cesar bailando romántica y lentamente con sus ojos cerrados.

Para empezar fueron invitados a una fiesta. La fiesta de cumpleaños de Ino Yamanaka y TenTen quienes quisieron hacer sus cumpleaños el mismo día y en el mismo lugar.

Ino dió las invitaciones el último día de escuela a todos sus amigos entre ellos su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno y el imperactivo pero idiota de Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura Haruno se decidió comprar con sus ahorros de trabajo como médico un vestido. Pero no cualquier vestido. Uno que su mejor amiga le había sugerido que llevara para su cumpleaños y el de TenTen ya que era un cumpleaños con vestimenta formal.

Dos días antes partieron Sakura e Ino a comprar el vestido de la primera, ya que Ino tenía el suyo guardado esperando para ser usado dentro de unos pocos días.

Luego de dar tantas miradas en una tienda tan grande Ino encontró uno que quizás le llamaría la atención a Sakura. Un vestido en color peach muy claro, largo y de un solo hombro y este estaba lleno de diamantes hasta la parte de atrás, por debajo del busto hacia la izquierda (N/A: imaginen como si lo estuvieran mirando de frente.) podía apreciarse podía apreciarse un diseño en forma de rama algo termino medio que dejaba ver como las hojas estaban llenas de diamantes pequeños. Todo esto era parte de un ajuste debajo del busto.

Ino llamó a Sakura y se lo mostró.

A la Haruno se le abrieron los ojos y le brillaron como estrellas de noche. Era hermoso aquel vestido.

Lo tomo y se lo fue a medir. Cosa que le quedo perfectamente bien. Lo compró.

Finalmente lo que faltaba eran los zapatos. No fueron tan difíciles ya que una de las mujeres que las atendió en la tienda donde compraron el vestido les dijo que le iban muy bien unos zapatos altos plateados brillantes.

Las amigas accedieron a la sugerencia de aquella mujer y fueron a un lugar cercano a encontrar los zapatos.

Pues los encontraron. El maquillaje y las joyas eran lo de menos ya que Ino había comprado muchas, pero muchas joyas para esa ocasión. Ese mismo día Sakura fue junto a Ino a su casa para conseguir tales cosas.

Ya el día del cumpleaños de Ino y TenTen había llegado.

Sakura Haruno fue a tomar una ducha fresca. Hizo todo lo necesario para finalmente colocarse su vestido. Se maquilló, se puso los aretes; y un brazalete que combinaba tanto con su vestido como con su tono de piel y ojos. Su cabello lacio, color rosa, iba suelto pero bien peinado.

Llego finalmente al lugar señalado para la fiesta y de buenas a primeras lo que hizo fue pasar un buen rato con todos sus amigos. Gozando el momento. Ya como en unas 3 horas después decidió querer estar sola por unos minutos así que se marchó algo lejos de lo que ella llamaba mucho ruido musical en la fiesta.

Lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Y así llegamos al principio de esta historia _**(N/A: si quieren imaginen de nuevo la descripción del principio :) ).**_ La noche dejaba radiar su belleza bajo la luna.

Empezó a bailar romántica y lentamente dando vueltas con los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de que alguien estaba observando aquella escena.

Sin querer el Uzumaki se tropezó con los arbustos mientras sin cesar miraba a la joven lo que hizo que la Haruno parara de golpe su baile.

Muchos "¡Lo siento!" por parte de Naruto se dejaban escuchar por Sakura mientras esta reía de forma moderada ante la caída atractiva del joven rubio frente a sus ojos.

Naruto se paró sobando su cabeza por detrás casi en la nuca y mirando hacia abajo algo apenado. Pero mientras escuchaba la risa de Sakura él decidió reír junto a ella.

Ella paró y se dio la vuelta observando una vez más el cielo lleno de pequeñas lucecitas llamadas estrellas y la luna quien era la que más se dejaba llamar la atención.

Su admiración hacia ella no cambio mucho ya que desde que ella dio media vuelta solo le dio unos minutos a Naruto observarla de lado con los ojos brillándole mientras el viento acariciaba suavemente el rostro de ella.

Su belleza radiaba en lo atractivo según él.

"_Y esta noche quiero más"_

Era toda una locura para él pensar así. Como si fuera algo fuera de este mundo. Como si ella fuera de él y de nadie más. Como si la quisiera para él.

Era muy egoísta con lo que pensaba que era suyo.

-Es una noche muy hermosa, ¿no es cierto?- fueron las únicas palabras de la pelirrosa mientras aun embelesada miraba aquel azul oscuro cielo. Viendo que el rubio no decía nada dio media vuelta hasta quedar frente a él.

Ambos se quedaron por un instante que pareció eterno observándose.

Naruto se había ido muy lejos del Planeta Tierra.

-¡Naruto!- le golpeó por el brazo.- ¿Estás ahí?

-¡Ah, lo siento!- dijo el rubio ojiazul.

Sakura no lo pensó dos veces y le preguntó qué le sucedía. Aunque ella misma sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta decidió confirmarla de todas formas.

-Es solo que…- dijo el rubio algo avergonzado.

_¿Es solo que?_-pensó Sakura.

-Que al parecer hay algo más hermoso que la noche en sí.- dijo Naruto.

Ella dio su media vuelta para observar el cielo una vez más. ¿Qué más había más hermoso que la noche misma?

-Solo diré que estas hermosa y que…- decía el rubio.

-… ¿y qué?- le respondió la rubia aun en su misma posición.

"_Que me abraces fuertemente"_

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó por detrás de ella y la rodeo colocando sus brazos entre la cintura de ella y su cabeza quedo entre el espacio de diferencia que yacía entre el hombro derecho de ella. Una sombra oscura se vio entre sus ojos. Como si esperara que ella se safára. Pero obviamente el no quería eso.

-Ya sabes que me gustas… y mucho. Pero hoy más que nunca he sentido la necesidad de decírtelo pero nunca me tomas enserio… te amo Sakura-chan, más de lo que te puedas imaginar. Que quisiera algo enserio contigo.- El rubio y ella se quedaron así por un rato mientras el declaraba todas estas palabras y quién sabe si dijo más cosas.

Los ojos de la Haruno casi se salen de orbita al escuchar estas palabras y pequeñas lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos jade. Se preguntaba cuando él admitiría sus sentimientos tan profundamente y al parecer con sus sensibles actuaciones logro cautivarlo de corazón, alma y mente.

-Yo… también debería decírtelo…- dijo ella mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las ya posadas de Naruto alrededor de su cintura y una sonrisa aparecia en su rostro.- También te amo, Naruto.-

El rubio no dudo en apretarla un poco más al escuchar las suaves palabras de aquella chica.

El pequeño escenario cambio de posición, Naruto deshizo su abrazo y ahora estaban el uno frente al otro. Cerca… muy cerca. Casi podían sentir las respiraciones el uno del otro y el deseo de querer hacer algo más.

El rubio atino a decir observándola fijamente con una suave sonrisa que solo él podía utilizar para cautivar el corazón de aquella hermosa princesa nocturna a la que llamaba "Sakura-chan". –Pues... bueno… ¿quisieras que… bueno… ya sabes… ser más que… amigos?

Sakura se abalanzo sobre él posando sus rosados labios sobre los de él a lo que Naruto no pudo responder inmediatamente porque lo agarro desprevenido, pero segundos después le correspondió abrazándola y pegándola de su cuerpo en un abrazo profundo.

El beso pareció eterno para ambos. Mientras ella lo besaba a la ojos jade se le salían las lágrimas suave y lentamente. Traba de contenerlas pero ya era imposible a esta altura.

Se despegaron y ella lo observó fijamente y le dijo: -Esto... ¿te dice algo, amor?

"_Amor". "Wow que profunda eres."_

"_Y en tus brazos soñaré__  
__Que este amor es para siempre.__  
__Que en penumbras un rayo de luz__  
__Nos envuelva a los dos."_

El la abrazo y ella quedo totalmente enrollada por sus brazos en su pecho bien trabajado.

Al parecer casi todo de él le pertenecía. Pero todavía no. Solo hasta casarse claro está.

Ella logro decirle a él:

-¿Naruto?- a lo que él respondió – ¿Si?- Gracias por amarme a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros en el pasado.

"_Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar__  
__Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad."_

Solo la luna fue testigo de lo que ocurrió aquella noche lejos de una fiesta de cumpleaños.

El abrazo duró unos minutos y al despegarse ambos ella lo tomo de la mano y quiso repetir la misma danza que practicó desde un principio pero esta vez más románticamente así que no dudo en hacerlo ya que, claro estaba, eran novios oficialmente.

_"Ya nada puedo hacer y no logro escapar__  
__De un fuego sobre pólvora que puede estallar."__  
_

Asi ella lo observo como si quisiera que el supiera lo que ella quería hacer. Ambas miradas reflejaban el romance que dos personas enamoradas sola y únicamente saben darse.

___"Y así te tengo que amar  
El tiempo acaba de empezar  
El tiempo no termina."_

Y asi fue. Otra historia de amor entre ellos dos finaliza. Pasaron la noche completa danzando o bailando al ritmo de Sakura Haruno.

Porque Naruto sabía que ya en un sentido ella le pertenecía a él. Y que cualquiera que intentara ponerle una mano encima a SU amor, la pagaría bien caro.

Es el fin. ¡Espero les haya gustado, chicas! Reviews hacen falta y no harán daño en lo absoluto porque quiero saber si escribir esto para ustedes VALIÓ LA PENA ;) . Creo que no quedó muy allá el tema de la canción para este fic, pero ahí está. Intente hacer mi mayor esfuerzo :D! Muchas gracias y nos leemos en otra ocasión. QUE VIVA EL NARUSAKU :3 ¡


End file.
